Caillou's Crossword Transcripts
(The episode begins in the park. Caillou and Leo are playing with a soccer ball when a skateboarder riding in the park almost hits some birds. The birds fly away just in time.) Skateboarder: Stupid birds! (The skateboarder tries to skate again. This time, he doesn't run over any birds and he stops at where Caillou and Leo are. The two look in astonishment.) Skateboarder: That was cool, huh? The stupid birds didn't get in my way this time. Leo: Yeah! Stupid birds! (laughs) (The skateboarder starts riding again as the narrator starts to speak.) Storyteller: Caillou and Leo were very impressed by the skateborder and they really wanted to try his skateboard. Leo: My name's Leo. Caillou: I'm Caillou. Skateboarder: You ever been on a skateboard before? Caillou: No. (The skateboarder gives his helmet to Caillou.) Skateboarder: Just a quick try, I have to go home soon. (Caillou gets on the skateboard, but almost falls off before the skateboarder balances him and helps him ride.) Caillou: Wheeee! Skateboarder: That was cool, huh? (The skateboarder takes back his helmet.) Caillou: Yes! Skateboarder: Gotta go! Bye, Caillou! Bye, Leo! (As the skateboarder starts to skate back home, Clementine and her mom walk on screen.) Caillou: Bye! (notices Clementine) There's Clementine! I went on a skateboard all by myself, Clementine! Clementine: No, you didn't. I saw you. That boy was holding on to you. Leo: Clementine's stupid! Caillou: Yeah, you're stupid! (He and Leo laugh.) Clementine: No, I'm not! (runs off crying) (Caillou and Leo go back to playing with the soccer ball. Leo kicks the ball across the path diagonally, and Caillou kicks it back onto the path. Meanwhile, Clementine's mother hugs her for comfort.) Storyteller: Caillou and Leo were very excited about what they had seen and done, but they didn't realize how much they had hurt Clementine's feelings. (Back at home, Caillou is pretending to be a skateboarder and Rosie is laughing at his playing.) Caillou: Look at me, Rosie! I'm cool! (Caillou keeps "skateboarding" when he almost trips over a block.) Caillou: Stupid cubes! (Caillou and Rosie start laughing.) Rosie: Stupid! (Rosie says this two times and laughs after each time. The second time, Mom comes into the living room with the laundry and hears Rosie.) Mom: Rosie, where did you learn that word? Rosie: Stupid! (laughs) Mom: That's not a very nice word, Rosie. (The phone rings after she says this. She sighs, puts her laundry basket down, and picks up the phone.) '' Mom: ''(talking on the phone) Hello? Yes, hi! How are you? Oh. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him. OK, bye. (Mom hangs up the phone. The scene cuts to Caillou's room as he is sitting on his bed in his pajamas while holding a soccer ball.) Mom: Caillou, Rosie's been saying a word that's not very nice. Do you know the word I mean? (Upon saying, "that's not very nice," Mom takes the soccer ball from Caillou's hands.) Caillou: Yes, mommy. Mom: And Clementine's mommy just called. She was telling me about your afternoon in the park. Apparently, you and Leo weren't very nice to Clementine. Caillou: But Leo and I were just playing, mommy. Mom: I don't think that's a very good game to play. You hurt Clementine's feelings. Caillou: I didn't mean to. Mom: I think you owe Clementine an apology. Caillou: Can I call Clementine, mommy? (Caillou is dialing Clementine's house.) Caillou: It's ringing! (starts to talk on the phone) Clementine? It's me, Caillou. Sorry about calling you "stupid." (Cut to Caillou, Clementine, and their mothers walking in the park) Storyteller: Caillou had apologized to Clementine and they were both very happy, and as luck would have it, the skateboarder was there, too. Caillou: That's cool! Skateboarder: Hi, Caillou! Hey, Clementine! Wanna try? (Clementine nods her head yes. The skateboarder gives his helmet to Clementine and gives her a ride.) Caillou: Yay, Clementine! Category:Transcripts